GTR: Similar Pairings
GeCe GeCe 'Carly/Freddie from iCarly' *Freddie has a crush on Carly, like Gunther has a crush on CeCe. *Carly (CeCe) always seems to be closer to Freddie (Gunther) than Sam (Rocky) is. *Freddie has flirted with Carly, but she turned him down. *This is one of the most supported pairings on the show. *They have danced together. *They have gone out and hugged. 'Robbie/Cat from VicTORIous' *Robbie (Gunther) has thought about Cat (CeCe) in a romantic way. *Both are slow at times. *Robbie (Gunther) annoys everyone. *Robbie (Gunther) has a crush on Cat (CeCe). *Cat (CeCe) and Robbie (Gunther) argue a lot. *Robbie (Gunther) is unpopular. *Cat (CeCe) can be very ditzy at times. *It's majorly hinted that Cat (CeCe) has a crush on Robbie (Gunther) too. *This pairing is one of the most supported couples on the show. 'Beck/Tori from VicTORIous' *Beck and Tori have much in common. *Beck has tried to kiss Tori. *It is revealed Beck likes Tori, and it's majorly hinted that she likes him back. *Bori is one of the most popular pairings on Victorious, much like GeCe. *GeCe (Gunther/CeCe) and Runther (Rocky/Gunther) are main rivals, like Bori (Beck/Tori) and Bade (Beck/Jade). 'Josh/Mindy from Drake and Josh' *Josh (Gunther) can be fun and caring but also awkward. *Mindy (CeCe)might have a crush on Josh (Gunther). *Josh (Gunther) and Mindy (CeCe) often get on each others nerves. *Mindy (CeCe) does care about Josh (Gunther). 'Draco/Hermione from Harry Potter' *Draco and Hermione are constantly fighting. *They do care about one another even if not shown much. *They have a Love/Hate relationship. *Even if Draco and Hermione were not endgame, they are the most popular couple in the series. *Draco almost kissed Hermione. *Draco is mean, blonde and thinks a lot about himself. *Hermione is a somewhat innocent girl who can be pretty rude when she wants to. *Draco has a crush on Hermione. *Like with GeCe and Runther there are big arguments between the Dramione (Draco/Hermione) fans with the Romione (Ron/Hermione) fans. 'Adam/Echo from Mr.Young' * Adam (Gunther) has thought of Echo (CeCe) in a romantic way * Echo (CeCe) might have feelings for Adam (Gunther) * Adam and Echo do get into arguments like Gunther and CeCe do * Echo (CeCe) and Adam (Gunther ) are the most popular couple in the series Tynka 'Carly/Freddie from iCarly' *Carly and Freddie don't hate each other. *They are one of the most popular pairings on the show. *Freddie has asked Carly out. *Carly and Freddie have dated. *Carly and Freddie are endgame. 'Jade/Andre from VicTORIous' *Jade(Tinka) is mean and likes to tease people. *Jade (Tinka) teases others, but hardly Andre (Ty). *Andre(Ty) has had many girlfriends throughout the series. *Andre(Ty) has had some interest in Jade (Tinka). *This is one of the most supported couples on the show. 'Robin/Starfire from Teen Titans' *Robin (Ty) has strong feelings for Starfire (Tinka) *Starfire (Tinka) can be quite awkward *Robin (Ty) can be toned and playful *Starfire (Tinka) often confuses others *Robin (Ty) cares about others *Starfire (Tinka) originally didn't have any friends *Robin (Ty) can be stubborn *Starfire (Tinka) cares about Robin (Ty) Reuce 'Carly/Freddie from iCarly' *Carly has kissed Freddie on the cheek. *They're both brunettes. *They attend the same school. *They are close friends. *They have been friends for a long time. 'Beck/Tori from VicTORIous' *They're both close friends. *They go to the same school. *Both are brunettes. *They have kissed. *They are one of the most supported couples on the show. 'Robin/Raven from Teen Titans' *Raven (Rocky) is quite intelligent. *Robin (Deuce) can be confident. *Raven (Rocky) and Robin (Deuce) look out for each other. *Robin (Deuce) is the boyfriend of Starfire (Dina). 'Nelson/Grace from How to Rock' *rocky and grace feel like sidekicks grace with molly and rocky with cece *nelson and deuce are always there for grace and rocky *nelson does crossconutry duece westles * rocky and grace act dimwitted sometimes *nelson asked grace to the school dance *deuce asked rocky to the malt shop *they are both sweet *they are good dancers 'Kendall /Jo from Big Time Rush' *rocky and jo both take karate * duece and kendall like to prank *rockys dads a doctor jos dad is a CIA agent *they are friends with logan james carlos camille and lucy (dina cece flynn tinka ty and logan) Jack / Mavis From Rise of The Gaudians and Hotel Translyvania *they are both romantic feelings for each other *theyve kissed ''' ' ' '''